


Flirting with a math dork is never easy

by Nerdgoddess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Flirting, He's only mentioned though, Humor, I Tried, M/M, and a joke, math dork neil josten, no beta we die like women, this is very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgoddess/pseuds/Nerdgoddess
Summary: Neil and Andrew show their affection in odd ways. Mostly Neil, though.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Flirting with a math dork is never easy

**Author's Note:**

> I think it says a lot that the only time I write something other than a song fic it is this.  
> I had this idea like two days ago and one of the lovely people in a discord server I'm in told me to write it and told me about the Jensen Ackles' Ass graph (which is where I got the equation used in the story from)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity!

Andrew and Neil’s way of showing affection for one another was different than the average couples. They don’t hold hands as Matt and Dan did. Nor did they constantly compliment the other as Renee and Allison did. Most of the time, they preferred to show their love through actions. Like Neil buying Andrew a new black hoodie because his last on shrunk in the wash (blame Kevin). Or how Andrew will buy grapes for Neil to snack on while he does his homework.

This being said, there are times when the pair do share their affections verbally. For Andrew, it is in every “yes”. In every “I hate you”. And in every percentage.

For Neil…

It is in fucking math.

Every once in a while, Neil rambles off some equation or simply writes down something cheesy on a notecard like, “My mood increases exponentially in the morning when I see you”. It makes Andrew sick.

Most times, Neil feels the need to use more advanced math equations. This very often presents an issue for Andrew, who swore off math as soon as he finished his last general education course involving it. Neil however, was a math nerd. Between that and Exy, Andrew seriously wonders why he keeps him around.

Still, Andrew is nothing but determined. If he’s gonna make Neil sit in the backseat of the Mas, he would at least like to understand why. As a result, he usually turns to Aaron.

Aaron is the closest thing he has to a math major. So whenever Neil leaves Andrew a note that requires more information to solve than google can give, he goes to Aaron. At first, Aaron was less than pleased with helping the two of them flirt. After a while, it still bothered him, but now he has come to expect it.

So when Andrew wakes up on a Saturday to find two notes, he knows what kind of day it's going to be.

One note is from Kevin, telling Andrew that he is going to be by Wymack’s for most of the day. The second note is from Neil, telling Andrew that he and Matt went to Exites and will be gone until tonight. At the bottom of Neil’s note is an equation: y=-(sin(x^(1.7/6)+4)+(1/x))+10. Andrew reads the gibberish scrawled by the redhead and decides to at least have his coffee before he starts to do math.

Once he has eaten his coffee and breakfast, Andrew makes his way to Aaron’s dorm, note in hand. He knocks, and as soon as Aaron opens the door, Andrew shoves the note in his face and walks in. As he makes himself comfortable in one of the beanbag chairs, he hears Aaron groan. 

“It's too early to deal with his weird ass flirting,” Aaron complained. Andrew nodded in response but made no effort to get up and leave. At this, Aaron sighed and went to get his laptop.

Apparently, the equation graphed some sort of curve. Neither of them knew what it meant. After staring at the screen for almost an hour, Andrew started to get bored. He was about to leave when Kevin walked in.

“What are you guys doing?” As if he couldn’t see them staring at the screen. He walked closer to get a better look at the image. After a minute of deliberation, he made this comment:

“It looks like Andrew’s ass,” he stated nonchalantly.

The fallout from that response was nowhere close nonchalant. Aaron, who had spent his entire morning staring at a graph that was meant to be his brother’s ass, made a b-line for the bathroom. Distinct sounds of gagging could be heard.

Andrew, on the other hand, was not disgusted. In fact, he was kind of impressed. While Neil is the biggest idiot known to man, he did have his moments of intelligence. That was part of the reason Andrew secretly enjoyed Neil’s weird math flirting. When he actually uses his brain cells, Neil becomes even more attractive to him. He’d never admit any of this though. What he did do, was take a picture of the graph and head to walk out. At the doorway he paused.

“How did you know it was my ass, Day?” Kevin had already moved on to raiding Matt’s fridge and stealing a slice of his pizza.

“Whose else could it be?”


End file.
